concreteangelfandomcom-20200214-history
Angela Carter
'''Angela Carter '''is the main character of Concrete Angel. Angela is in the entire video, except for the parts when the police show up at her house. Angela is 7 years old, as shown in the video. Angela is a victim of child abuse and bullying. Angela then later befriends Ben Morris who stays her friend the whole time. Personality Angela is more of an introverted shy type girl. Angela seems to avoid being around people (possibly to avoid bullying). Angela isn't open about the child abuse going on, and isn't open about being bullied either. This is shown when Ben asks her what happened and she simply responds by saying, "it's not (THIS IS A REALLY SAD ARTICAL UF YOU AVE NOT WATCHED THE MUSIC VEDIO THEN GO WATCH IT BEFORE YOU READ THIS ARTICAL) History (THIS IS SAD) Concrete Angel In Concrete Angel, Angela walks to school with the lunch she packed by herself, while her Nana Stacy smokes in her bedroom. As Angela walks to school, 2 kids laugh at her, implying she is a victim of bullying. As Angela works in English during class, her teacher notices her bruises (from child abuse) and she simply ignores it(not true in the video it says "the teacher wonders but she doesn't ask," then"its hard to se the pain behind the mask" implying she is worried but doesn't want or possibly fears to ask if somethings wrong because she always looks fine(mask)). At recess time while Angela sits alone, she befriends Ben Morris who later becomes her best friend. Later in the video, the two children talk through their bedroom windows at night time after Angela's Nana Stacy simply says "no talking and no lights on." Nana Stacy later catches Angela, and beats her to death. At the end of the video we see other children, who have fallen to child abuse, playing together in the after life. It seems that Ben was a spirit/ghost all along. Appearance Angela is an average highted 7-year-old with light brown hair, and green eyes. Angela's reaches past shoulder length, but not any lower than her chest. She wears the same thing 2 times in a row each day, which is usually some old dress. Relationships Family '''Jennifer Carter Jennifer Carter is Angela's mother who went away to Africa in June 2014 with Angela's father on a save the children mission. Jennifer clearly loves Angela when she says that she is her little angel. Victor Carter Victor Carter is Angela's father who went away to Africa in June 2014 with Angela's mother on a save the shildren mission. Victor also loves Angela when he calls her his little angel, and daddy's girl. Nana Stacy Stacy is Angela's grandmother whom she calls Nana Stacy. Stacy abuses Angela, over the smallest things. Stacy broke Angela's bed (by tossing the little girl on it, clearly very hard, enough to break it). Stacy told Angela to tell her parents that she was jumping on it too hard. Stacy beat Angela, almost to death when Angela has to go to the hospital, and Stacy has to go to jail for a little while. Grandpa Paul Paul is Angela's grandfather who she calls Grandpa Paul. Paul does not physically abuse Angela, but yells at her sometimes. Generally, the two of them get along. Friends Ben Morris Ben is Angela's best friend, whom she met while playing at recess. Ben and Angela live next door each other, and talk out their bedroom windows each night. Ben is shown to care about Angela when he shows fright to Stacy beating her up almost to death, and asks her each day after to talk about it. He still seems worried about her, proving he cares. Trivia * Angela's best friend is Ben. * There are child abuse signs that you can physically see. * She has green eyes and brown hair. * Her hair is past shoulder length. Gallery The image gallery for '''Angela Carter '''may be viewed here. Category:Characters